Magical Sabrina
Product Information=The Magical Sabrina(™''') is the new and improved model of the Dolly Sabrina™''' toyline! These dolls are made for little monsters all across the underground, and can be found at your local Hotlands today! Appearance You should only be able to find the Magical Sabrina(™) in a box in Hotlands! Any others should be reported towards our Customer Service. The box states many things, including quotes, reviews and even special tricks she can perform! The whole box is purple, with a shade of lavender here and there, with a clear plastic material to see the doll in the middle. The doll was originally meant to look like a magician. Her hat, despite the main source being so easy to copy, ended up being like a witch. The hat is triangular, with a shade of purple. Her dress is pure black. Personality The dolls are meant to be loving towards their owner, wanting to perform their tricks along with the owner. Each one, however, doesn't have the power to really preform tricks. They lack a SOUL. Otherwise, the doll can only give out normal quotes. They can attack, at the cost of falling over. None of them specifically have much power. Unless you count the defects known as "Magical 6." Stats ATK:1 DEF:21 HP:50 EXP:2 G:0 ACT: Check, Unbox, Break. To spare: Unbox 4 times. Automatically spares her. ATTACK: 2 Boxes, constantly falling on their sides. Flavor Text/Quotes Flavor * It's a Magical Sabrina! * It fell over... * Smells like plastic. * You unbox the toy. A cut is made on the top. * You continue unboxing. Monster begin to surround you. * You continue to unbox. Monsters upload this towards Undernet. * You finish the unboxing. Monsters cheer, as the doll is proceeded to be taken away. spare * You break the doll. death Quotes * My name is Magical Sabrina! * You're my best friend! * *Magical noises* * Tee hee, let's perform special tricks! * Magic is so much fun! * ... * Oh okay. * I will always be your friend! * Life is almost always like a dream! * *Crack* * Magic?! Magic! MAGIC!!" * '' My star barrets are FABULOUS! Trivia * It is a doll. * Magic. * Loosely based off certain pony dolls. ** And other girl dolls. |-|AVOID=While the Dolls are still very popular today, they, unfortunately, fell into controversy surrounding a group of Living Dolls known as the Magical 6. It is unknown if Ghosts fused with the bodies, or a Freak experiment at ParTriangle Studios caused it, but, either way, 6 horrifying dolls soon came to be. Their relationship with the the Mystical Six is unknown. Sabrina A This Sabrina doll lies in the Ruins, as a human hunter. This one is known to be the meanest of the group, as she hates most other monsters in the area. She is the weakest of the group, however, with the stats of a regular Ruins monster. The A in her name stands for Anger, and her hat is colored Red. Sabrina B This doll lies in Snowdin, as a neat freak. She wants to rid the underground of germs, hoping to keep the place clean. Even though she has the same stats of a normal doll, she is considered stronger than A, but still the weakest of the whole group. The B in her name stands for Busy, and her hat is colored Cyan. Sabrina C This doll lies in Waterfall, living with Harcules and Larry. A the most timid of the group, she stays less involved than anyone else, often hiding in some way or another. Because of this, A and B tend to bully her, much to E's dislike. She is considered a decently strong member of the group, if only for her DEF. The C in her name stands for Crying, and her hat is Purple. Sabrina D This doll lies in Hotland, as the serious member of the group. She is always studying, and the only one who isn't exactly strong in her attack power. Her HP is the highest in the group, but doesn't battle unless the player is a Pacifist (LV 1 only). The D in her name stands for Deliberate, and her hat is Pink. Sabrina E This doll lies in the MTT Resort, as, oddly enough, a member of the staff. She is the kindest of the group, wanting to let everybody know her love of everyone. She's the only one of the group who trusts everything and everyone, even her enemies. Oddly, her E stands for nicE, and her hat is Green. Sabrina P She's the P of the group, who doesn't live anywhere. It's stated she's died a long time ago, that Mystical Sebastian P had already got to her, or she also betrayed the group, but it's unknown to this day. Credit! The fans of our previous work for following along with us! Our friends over at YP Manufacturing and Shipping Co, for helping us with that billboard you saw at the beginning! The toys appearance was recreated in sprite form by Second Edge Studios! Our fans who nominated this page as FA! Category:User;Person-Man-Thing Official Category:OC Category:Doll Category:Female